Angel de la medianoche (Midnight Angel)
by myimagination2012
Summary: One night will change the life of an ordinary person by something extra ordinary.


**It' not my first attempt at writing FF on Tokio Hotel but it's my first TH FF I'm uploading here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel nor do I know them personally. if you don't like twincest or yaoi, then i suggest don't read it.**

**_What was I thinking getting out in this weather?_**_  
_I was trying to make my way in what must have been the blizzard of the century. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little. But I could hardly see where I was walking. Snow was coming out of the sky making me blind almost completely as I sighed in frustration. I felt my legs go numb already.

**_I need to warm up a little._** **_Maybe a cigarette will work._**

I pulled out my packet from my heavy coat, searching for the lighter with the other hand. I leaned against the nearest building and lit my cigarette, inhaling closing my eyes. I exhaled and felt my body warm up itself enough to make the rest of the journey to home. I pulled my ear muffs a little and shoved my gloved hand deep in my pocket.

**_Just a little longer buddy, Then there will be hot coffee and warm blankets._**

"P-p-p-pl-eeeasee"

I snapped my eyes open and looked around, utterly confused.

**_Did I imagine that? No! That's not possible. My imagination isn't that good. Um…is it?_**

I brought my hand to shield my eyes to look clearly at the narrow alley between the buildings. I saw something. Maybe some clothes. Old clothes to be specific.

**_Did that move? Is that a person?_**

I squinted and looked closer taking a careful step towards the slightly moving shape huddled against the wall. "Hey, are alright?" I asked.

**_What do you think, you brainless moron? It's minus three outside. Of course he's not ok. Well, I hope it's a He._**

"P-ple-ase" he shivered a little. He's voice was low and pleading making my breath to hitch.

**_Damn, it's too cold out here. I can't leave him here. He'll definitely die. What to do?_**

"Hey buddy, can you stand up?" I asked after looking around for someone to help me, which I didn't find. Seems like we were the only people foolish enough to come out in these weather. I turned my attention to the ground where the man was trembling in his worn soaked clothes.  
"Hey, you'll die in this weather. Let me you warm you, then you can do your own um….thing that you want or something. But you have to come with me now. The weather is gonna be worst as the night fall. At least for the night stay at my place. Weather department said it'll warm up a little tomorrow around noon." I said holding my hand out. He didn't make any move to take my hand. The snow was getting worse. I sighed "I promise, I won't hurt you, mate. Please let me help." This time he cooperated. Well as much as he could by lifting his hand. I held on his hand tightly with my right hand and placed my right hand on his waist after throwing the cigarette butt on the floor. He found his foot and stood next to me. My jaws dropped apart.

**_Damn! He's a little tall than me and quite good looking. You moron, stop think with your little head. He needs help, not you pervert-ness._**

The man shivered violently beside me and almost dropped to his knees. I slung his on hand over my shoulder and tightened my hold on his waist. I could hear his rugged breaths. His legs had gone numb because of the cold, I doubted. "Can you walk?" he shook his head a little which made my doubt clear. I tightened my hold more and started dragging him towards my apartment. Thankfully we were only two blocks away from my apartment. I did my best to keep him from falling as we both stumbled into the building and up the stairs. I fished for my keys and opened the door with one hand while helping him move inside with the other.

Once inside, he leaned against the door side wall with a heavy sigh with what seemed like relief. I pulled off my gloves, coat and ear muffs and turned to him. "You should take your coat off. It's soaked." He complied silently. I pointed him towards the bathroom and went to get some off my heavy sweater, a pair of jeans and clean boxer briefs for him. When I returned in the living room, he was standing in the same place I left him. I placed the clothes in the bathroom and came toward him "Go take a hot bath. You'll feel good." He nodded and slowly removed his wet coat, black (I think…leather?) gloves and hat. He had shoulder length black hair with a few white strands in between them. They were mated with his head. He bent down and removed his boots. He placed his boot aside and slowly retreated to the bathroom.

I stood there watching for a while, then shook my head and headed to the kitchen. I thought about heating some left over from last night hen changed my mind and started making spaghetti. The guy seemed hungry. I was almost done when I heard the bathroom door open. Without turning, I called out "Hey mate, come in here." I heard some shuffling behind me so I turned around to say something which died in my throat when I saw him.

He was young maybe around 17 to 20 or something like that. He was pale with honey drown eyes and pulp pinkish lips almost like girls. I let my eyes roam around him body and noticed he had narrow hips with slight curves which was making him incredibly sexy. The cloths were a little loose on him but he looked good in them.

**_Dude, say something. Don't just stare. Did you forget staring is rude._**

"Are you hungry? I made some spaghetti." He nodded vigorously. I could not help cracking a smile.

**_God he's cute._**

I pointed towards the dining table and asked him sit. I turned and finished making the rest. I served two plates and went to the table. Placing the food in front of him, I took my seat. He started shoving food into his mouth in lightening speed. He was taking larger bites than he could swallow.

"Hey buddy, slow down. It's not going anywhere. There's more. Just relax." I said getting two bottle of water. He nodded and slowed down. In about five minutes, he had finished. "Want some more?" I asked with a smile. For the first time his lips curved up in a breath taking smile while he looked up at me through his eyelashes. I chuckled under my breath and got up to get him more. I placed the food in front of him and went to eat mine. This time I noticed, he was actually chewing before swallowing his food. After finishing his food, he leaned back at the chair and smiled in contentment. I smirked, sliding a water bottle towards him. He opened the cap and gulped down half bottle water. I finished my food and placed the plates in the sink.

"You smoke?" I asked pulling my cigarette packet. He smiled and replied "Yes, please." in low tone. I held the packet to him. He took one and smiled gratefully. I offered him my lighter. Lightening the cigarette, He took a deep drag and sighed happily.

"I'm Bill. Thanks for your kindness. I don't know what would have happened out there if you didn't help me." He said suddenly breaking the silence. He had a beautiful voice. I smile and nodded "I'm Tom and it's my pleasure. Can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"From your cloths, you don't look like a homeless person…." I trailed off. "Oh god! No. I'm not homeless." He shook his head so fast I feared it will fell off. "My daddy sent me to earth to do some work. After finishing my work, I was just about to return home but the snow started and I got stuck here. Snow disables my wings. You see." He shrugged as if he said the most normal thing in the world….which it was not. I raised one eyebrow.

**_What in the bloody hell is he talking about?_**

"Um…wings? Earth?" I sounded stupid even to me. He smiled and nodded.

**_I think I helped some mental asylum escapee._**

"Don't worry. They are warming up. Soon I'll be able to fly again." Bill added. I bit on my lower lip and nodded like I understood…which I did not. "Um…" I started searching about something to talk about which doesn't make me sound like a psycho too. "You have a beautiful apartment but a little dirty. If you clean it, it'll look good again." Bill said hesitantly.

**_Did he just say that?_**

"Really?" I asked in disbelieve. He nodded naively. "Let's sit in the living room and watch some TV or something." I proposed. He shook his head in agreement and jumped up from the chair. I retrieved two can of coke and went to the living room where he was browsing through the TV with amazement in his eyes.  
"What is this box? It talks." He chuckled. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

**_Huh?_**

"That's TV…" I replied as explanation.  
"Oh…We don't have those in angel land." He replied with a small smile, clearly embarrassed. I just shook my head and sighed. Suddenly felt his hand on my neck. I opened my eyes to see him bending to peek at my face. I wiggled my eyebrows jokingly and he burst into an adorable giggle fit. I couldn't stop myself from smiling too. He clutched his stomach and kept giggling until he had tears in his eyes.  
"Silly" I said poking at his stomach which made him giggle even more.

After fifteen minutes he stopped giggling but that didn't mean that he wasn't chuckling every time our eyes met. I smiled at his silly behavior too.

"You human men are soooooo pretty for your own good." Bill exclaimed all of a sudden. I looked at his with a raised eyebrow, saying nothing. "You don't believe me, do you?" he sighed, defeated. I just shook my head. "All right. You win." He said clearly frustrated throwing his hands up. I stood up from the couch and stood in front of me with his back turned towards me. I frowned not know what he was doing.

"Bill, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Removing my sweater, of course." He said as his pulled his top up his head. I couldn't stop the gasp at what I saw in front of me. Black wings spread open from his back. It had dark blue streak in them. Soft black feather covered both wings artistically. I opened my mouth but came out. Bill half turned to look at my expression. He seemed amused by what he saw. "When I said wings, literary meant them." He chuckled. I couldn't stop my hand from touching him. The feathers were so soft in my pump that I felt like continuing to caress them for the rest of my life.

"I take it you like them." He teased. I just nodded while still stroking them. He giggled again and flattered his wings a little. For the first time I fully looked at him and I almost came in my pants. He was the most beautiful and enchanting creature I have ever seen so far.

I stopped caressing his wings and instead started caressing in between his wings, on his backbone. Form his neck to his tail bone. His farm round ass was just there, begging to be touched. I heard him purr in satisfaction. He arched his back and moaned loudly this time.

"Without those wings you're beautiful and with those you're enchanting." I whisper standing up close to his and pulling him slowly to my chest by his hips. With his back to my chest, I started caressing the front of his body. His skin was so soft and my god! He smelt like heaven. I ran my nose from his shoulder to his ear which caused him to shiver and rub his round ass to my now hard cock.

I ran my thumb on his right nipple and it hardened at my touched. I did the same thing with the other one too. He moaned again. I removed my hands from his heaving chest and turned him around by his waist. His honey color eyes were darker now as he looked in my eyes with lust filled eyes. I saw his swallow audibly and my heart started running faster than a train. I reached out and touched his face, slowly with lots of care I never felt for anyone. I saw him close his eyes as I slowly lower my face towards him. As our lips touched, I felt like everything in my life just turned perfect. I pulled back a little out see if it was ok. He opened his dilated eyes and nodded in silent permission. I felt bolder and I deepened the kiss. I put my hand on his hip and tilt his head with the other. He ran his hands from my chest to my neck and deepened the kiss even more by pulling me towards him. When breathing became hard, I pulled from his lip and started kissing and licking on his neck. My mind was reeling.

**_How much would he let me do? He obviously likes the way I'm touching him now and the way he moaned before._**

I pressed him against me as he wrapped himself around me like he wanted us to become one. I wanted that too. I wrapped my hand around him as well and found his lips again. I felt his hand in my hair and moaned at the sensation. I need to feel him against me even more, so acting on instinct I lift him carefully and wrapped his legs around my waist. I could feel him hard in his pants and he started rubbing himself against my hard cock in hope of relief creating a delicious friction.

I walked us into the hallway to my bedroom. Nothing felt this welcoming before with him in my bed. I laid him down carefully not wanting to hurt his wings and lay down by his side while caressing his face lovingly. I kissed him again. There was no franticness; the kiss was filled with tenderness. He didn't protest as I hovered over him, between his parted legs. His curves were soft under my hand as I let it roam around his delicate body. I opened his jeans button and zipper with other hand and slid it inside where his hard member was trying to fight the tightness of his boxer briefs. I started pumping him up and down as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He moaned in my mouth as his grabbed my hair tightly.

We pulled back to look into each other's eyes while I was now stroking his cock slowly. He caressed my face and looked at me with wonder. When he traced the curve of my lips, I smiled at him.

Let me worship you. I don't know if you're a angel or not but for me you're not less than a Greek god. You deserve to be worshiped thoroughly.

"I-I'm ner-nervious. I've never done this before." He stammered. I nodded at him and stretched to open my bedside drawer. I took the lube bottle out of there and showed him with a smile. "It'll help." I explained "but you don't need to do anything if you don't want to." I added. I didn't want to force myself on him. He grinned widely and replied kissing my nose "I want to. A lot."

I smiled warmly at the angel lying beside of me with his wings spread for him to lay down easily, legs that were open invitingly. I dragged myself down and situated myself in between his thighs. I keep my eyes connected to his. When I came face to face his erect cook with a smirk and a playful wink at him, I took a long lick at his head. I took him in my one hand and started sucking on his head.

"Your—your top…" Bill muttered clenching his teeth. I smiled and threw my sweater behind me after taking it off. I resumed sucking on his now almost purple cook head. I decided to go ahead a little more. So I took his deeper in my mouth and took a hold on the rest since I could take his full length in my mouth.

"oh…oh…ugh..t-tom!" Bill moaned loudly "I think….I'm…gonna…CUM!" he screamed the last word while coming in my mouth. I thought about spiting the jizz out but I wanted to taste him, so I swallowed. I looked up at Bill after finishing with him and saw him giving me a lazy smile which made me smile in return.

He reached down and dragged me up towards his lips and started kissing me with frenzy. He tasted himself in me and I could already feel him getting hard again. I chuckled at that and pulled back. I took the lube bottle and squeezed some of it in my pump. I started coating my thick cook with it. Then I coated Bill's little hole with my middle and ring finger, to which Bill started writhing in passion. I stretched him for a while then added a third finger. "TOMMM!" Bill scream and cummed. I knew he was ready.

I took him by his hip and put him on my lap. "It's time." I breathed in his ear. I felt him tremble in my arms. I raised Bill a little and set him on my cock. I slowly started to get inside him and waited for him to stretch enough before going deeper. Bill hissed lowly while he was getting acquainted to my length. After seething my 10 inch deep inside him, I started kissing on his mouth, neck, collar bone and wherever I could reach.

A few minutes later I felt Bill move. I pulled back a little to give him full access. Bill grabbed my shoulders and started bouncing on my cock. He was going slowly at first but with time he started going faster. I couldn't stop myself anymore and started thrusting upwards in abandon. Bill and my moaning and groaning filled my apartment.

"I'm close, baby. Are you?" I asked continuing my thrusts.  
"Yes, Tommi….harder." Bill yelled in passion. I obeyed him and started going even faster than before.  
"I'm about to…." I told him with clenched teeth.  
" Yeah…me too" he replied breathlessly.

We both came at the same time holding each other on our arms. We stayed like that a few minutes but then pulled back. I myself put of Bill and hard him whimper in displeasure. I chuckled and kissed him lightly on his lips "Let me clean us up a little." He nodded pouting like a baby. I smiled and went to get a wet cloth. I cleaned myself and Bill thoroughly and went to the kitchen. I got us cookies, bears and cigarettes from the kitchen and returned to the bedroom. Bill gave me a toothy grin from bed, where he lay tiredly after our escapade.

I laid down beside him and gave him the stuff I got from the kitchen. "Let's watch a movie. It's still early." I said lighting our cigarettes. He shook his head taking a few drags of his cigarette and snuggled close to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and relaxed keeping my cheek on his head. I took both of our cigarette butts and dumped them in the ashtray. The movie was playing at its own way but none of us paid any attention to it. We were enjoying our cuddle very much.

After a few minutes, I heard his light snores. I smiled and gently laid down taking him with me, careful not to hurt his wings. His wrapped one of his wings from my behind surrounding us and cover us with another, creating a safe haven for us both.

I finished my bear and turned the lights off. I took a deep breath with a smile on my face thinking about the day and closed my eyes.

When I woke up next morning, even without opening my eyes I knew he wasn't in bed. The warmth of his wings was gone. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around. I rushed through the apartment, only to discover his old cloths and backpack was missing from the floor too, where he had left them last night. I walked back into my bedroom feeling sadder than ever before. I have had my fair share of one night stands but I never felt any connection with them the way I felt with Bill. I sighed heavily and sat on the bed.

**_Honestly, what were you thinking? That you'll live happily ever after? Huh! Get real buddy. He has his own life and responsibilities. After all he _****WAS ****_an angel._**

I rubbed my face and looked at the night stand when I noticed there was a note. I picked it up and read:

_Dear Tommi,  
Thank you for saving my life in more ways than one. Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do and trust me what I really wanted to do was to stay with you.  
But No matter how perfect the day was, it always has to end. I'll always remember you even when the star will stop shining.  
Goodbye.  
Your Bill _

With his note, he left a feather from his wings. I picked it up with trembling hands and held in to my lips. Kissing it lightly I whispered "I'll remember you but I'll miss you too."

**Please leave me your thoughts on Review. 3**


End file.
